Light of the Elements
by ChelinkaTheArchmage
Summary: A paladin of the Argent Crusade, A orc with a dark secret, a journey that is full of surprises. What could possibly go wrong?
1. CH1: Unexpected guests

It was another lovely day in Hearthglen, the birds were signing, and the sun was bright and warm. Despite all the cajoling and subtle threats the instructors found that whenever they turned around, another couple of the initiates had snuck away, no doubt to laze around on this beautiful day and enjoy the beauty of late spring. Even more of the senior defenders and guards found them self's lax far more than usual, marveling out how such soothing tranquility could still exist in a land that was still so brittle and broken beyond their gates.

There was one however, who seemed unfazed by the charming weather, and stood resolute and tall at her guard post.

Outwardly, Leyla was the picture of a perfect sentry, alert and vigilant, unwavering in her seemingly dull watch. But secretly, she wanted nothing more to join the others, to strip of this armor that was getting uncomfortably warm in the direct heat of sunlight.

Yet she couldn't. Light knows how her parents would react if they found out their paladin daughter was found lazing about when she was supposed to be on guard duty. Just thinking about her mother shrieking about 'shirking her duties' made her cringe.

Sighing, she went to shift to try to move at least a little out of the sun, only to find that something latched onto her plate boots was preventing her from doing so. Startled, she looked down, only for her face to split from her stoic look into a wide grin. She turned to her partner on watch.

"Braelyn?" she asked, trying her best to keep the laughter from her voice.

Startled from her obvious daydreaming the hunter turned to her. "Yea?"

"Do you think you call Bitey off? He's making it hard for me to move." Leyla pointed downward, where the lynx was sprawled out on the ground, happily gnawing on Leyla's Truesteel boots.

"Oh! Sorry Leyla!" Braelyn quickly reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out several treats and with a sharp whistle, drew Bitey away to her side where he happily devoured the morsels.

"Thank you." Leyla replied smoothly, sifting back into the minimal shade the tower provided. Well, at least it was something.

"Sorry about your boots." Braelyn grimaced when she saw the nicks her pet had left on them. "I'll pay to get them repaired."

Leyla waved it away, her armor clanking softly. "No, don't worry about it. If anything, it actually makes it look like I've seen battle, or the very least I'll say a vicious, and huge, wolf."

The hunter grinned, glad that her friend was not annoyed by Bitey's antics, but that grin quickly faded into a grimace.

"What about you mother and father?" she asked warily, knowing as well as Leyla how picky they were about their daughter looking 'presentable.'

"If they ask it wasn't a wolf, it was scourge, 50 of em. And I was rescuing orphans and puppies from a burning candy shop."

"So they viscously gnawed on your boots?" the hunter asked wryly.

"Hey, those ghouls are no quitters, I was too busy rescuing everyone and fighting of the undead that I didn't have time to notice one cut on half ghoul latched onto my boots."

"That seems like a pretty big thing to not notice."

"My determination and focus is unwavering." Leyla finished with a resolute look.

Silence followed for a moment before both women broke down into laughter.

Eventually their laughter subsided and they returned to their watch in content silence… which lasted all of three seconds.

"So," Braeyln began while bending down to starch Bitey's ears, "I hear we have some visitors in town today."

"Oh? Maybe it's your favorite blood elf death knight."

Braelyn cringed at that one, but she supposed she deserved it for letting Bitey gnaw on her boots…again. But she was never one to let something like that slide.

"Or maybe is your fiancée, Morin" she shot back, which caused the paladin to cringe in turn.

"I prefer the term betrothed." Leyla sighed and rubbed her face, just thinking about that pompous high elf made her glum.

Braeyln saw her friends crestfallen face and shook her head "why did you even agree to it?" she asked mystified, she had grown up in a relatively happy home and was baffled by the idea that one's parents could be so unpleasant and unloving yet still have the audacity to set up an arranged marriage.

"Duty, uphold the family lines and ties or something." She repeated tiredly, something she had said over and over again to herself to make this marriage seem less of a horrible trap with no escape.

Oh, how she had come to hate the word 'Duty.'

Braelyn however, was no longer listening, her attention drawn by the blood elf ambassador from Silvermoon making his way past them and towards the keep.

Or rather, her attention was on the scarlet and gold tabard he wore. Braelyn let loose a small, sorrowful sigh, and interactively went to touch the earrings hiding beneath her brown hair.

Now it was Leyla's turn to be mystified by her friend's actions. In the nearly six months Braelyn had been here, she had opened up to Leyla about her past leading up to her joining the Crusade, so Leyla knew about her brief love affair with the Grand Magister.

It wasn't that she mystified by how she could love a blood elf, being part of the Crusade taught her to look beyond the petty hates her parents had tried (and failed) to instill in her since she was young.

No, what confused her was that she obviously still had such strong feeling for a man who threw her away rather than fight to protect her.

Well, she had no room to talk, being eventually roped into a loveless marriage. But still…

"Honestly, what fine sentry's you two make" an amused voice spoke from the side.

Both women were snapped from their thoughts to the third woman staring at them, humor dancing in her golden eyes.

"Brae staring at the little blood elf, nearly sighing herself into a puddle of gooey angst and love hormones and Leyla, who still can't seem to wrap her thick head around the concept of Love."

Braeyln blushed and moved her hand away from the earrings so fast as if they burned her, Leyla just scoffed at the Warlocks comments.

"You're a fine one to talk, Crimmy. You can't even see a single human male paladin without drooling like a child in a sweet shop! No matter what you're doing!"

"it's not my fault their so… shiny!" she said, trying to remain composed, but even then her attention had shifted to the well-muscled paladin passing nearby. "Oooooh…" she sighed completely transfixed by his luminescent armor.

"Focus Crimmy! Focussssssssssss!" Leyla snapped her fingers to get the Warlocks attention.

Eventually she swung her attention back to the other two women who doing their best not to burst into giggles. The golden eyes narrowed.

"Problems?" she asked in a sweet voice, too sweet, almost as if it was drenched in honey, "because I have no trouble fearing you both into the gnoll nest down the road." She said, not once breaking from her sweet tone.

Shed do it too, of that they had no doubt.

"Is there a reason you're here Crim? I mean sides to ogle all the 'shiny' pallies of course." Leyla was the first to recover enough.

"Yes, I'm here for you." she said her attention now totally focused on Leyla.

"Me? I'm flattered that you deem me shiny enough to appease you, oh great Crimson, But I thought you were only into guy pallies?"

Braelyn was biting her lip so hard that she could almost taste blood, trying not to laugh. Leyla was not helping.

The Warlock just rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm here because Tirion is looking for you and didn't have time to send out a summon, so I lovingly volunteered to come fetch you."

"The Highlord is looking for me?" Leyla straighten up, all joking gone from her voice.

"Yep, so I suggest you go see what he wants. He and his ah, guests, weren't in the best of moods when I left."

"Right, thanks Crimson." With that, the paladin set off at a brisk pace toward the center of town and the main keep. Nodding, Crimson turned away as well.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do? Were both on watch for another hour!"

Crimson paused for a moment and then there was a flash of purple and her imp Dagnip stood before her. Grinning she looked up to Braelyn again.

"There we go, problem solved! Dagnip will help you keep watch for the last hour."

"What?!" both Dagnip and Braeyln echoed in unison, but Crimson was already walking away.

Both were equally befuddled by the Warlock, but only for a moment, as a blur of orange launched itself at the imp.

"This was not in my contract!" shirked the imp as he staring ruing in circles, with the curious lynx and frantic hunter at his heels.

* * *

As Leyla made her way into the upper reaches of the keep she could hear several voices from the Highlord's main study. Arriving at his door she hesitated only a moment before sharply knocking.

"Enter." Came the reply.

Leyla wasted no time and strolled into the room, her strides coming to an abrupt sop as she saw who else was within the Highlord's study.

Two orcs, once an elderly female, the other a young male, not much older than herself. Both wore similar mail gear and she deduced that were both Shamans. Teacher and student most likely.

Before she could even utter a greeting, the male orc took one look at her and said in Common, "No." In a deep booming voice, not bothering to hide the contempt in that one statement.

"I don't recall giving you the choice boy." The female said sharply, pinning him under her gaze.

The other orc growled and retorted, this time in Orcish, _"She will just slow me down, look at her! She looks so frail and pale I bet a slight breeze would knock her over!"_

The woman narrowed her eyes before answering, _"You seem to be in awful hurry, boy, care to tell me why? I don't believe I said there was a time limit on this journey."_

Leyla bristled at the orc's snide comments and wanted nothing more than to make a scathing retort.

But the Highlord was right there, not to mention she was bred better than that, she was a lady! She would not let this… asshat… get to her so easily!

"I_f would soothe both your minds honored Shaman,"_ she interjected smoothly in perfect Orcish, "_I am a lot tough then I appear, we can't all be born blessed with the strengths of orcs, but none the less, I'm more than capable of holding my own."_ She finished politely with a glare at the younger orc, daring him to challenge her again so she could show him up… again.

Both orcs were speechless for a moment, but then it was the elder who regained her composure first.

"You speak Orcish?" She asked in a slightly accented Common with a soft, gravely voice. Yet Leyla could see the spark of interest in the older woman's eyes.

"Yes mam," she replied smiling slightly, "I can speak several languages, and I find it essential for the work of the Crusade." Still smiling, Leyla dipped into a bow. "My apologies for inputting your discussion but I thought it prudent to ease the young one's mind about my skills. But that does not excuse my terrible manners. I am Lady Leyla of the Argent Crusade. It my pleasure to make your acquaintance, honored Shaman."

Smiling as well, the orc returned the bow. "Greeting Lady Leyla, I am Elder Geyla. And this, she said gesturing to the other orc, "is my thick headed student, Arsiok."

The other orc, Arsiok, simply said nothing save for a disgruntled snort. Geyla turned to the Highlord who had been calmly observing them.

"She's perfect." She said still smiling

At this, Tirion broke out into a smile as well. "I'm glad you were able to finally find someone suitable among our ranks. I will admit I was surprised when Crimson suggested her, but I guess I shouldn't be. She has never steered my wrong."

Leyla frowned at this. Crimmy had 'suggested' her? But why? And for what?

Noticing the confusion on the young paladins face, Tirion began to speak again, "apologize if we're not making sense her Leyla, the simple jest of it that Arsiok needs a guide, a companion, on his journey and it is apparently imperative that they are of neutral faction."

This did not ease Leyla's confusion, Companion? Journey? To where? Neural faction? She was startled from her musing by a gentle hand on her shoulder, Geyla.

"I know this is confusing right now, but unfortunately the way from Ogrimmar is long and have grown weary. I have not the strength to give you the answers to tonight. But would you be willing to hear me out tomorrow young Paladin?"

Leyla's face instantly smoothed into her small smile once again. "But of course, should you travel far for such help, I would be honored to help you in any way I may Elder." She heard Arsiok scoff, and murmur something in Orcish about her being a kiss ass. One she was about to reply to, before the Highlord head her off.

"Very well, I will have someone show you to yours and Arsiok's chambers for the evening. sleep well."

Leyla was about to add in her own good night when a guard burst into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Highlord, but there's a bit of a kerfuffle in the town, something about a lynx and an imp."

Leyla's eyes grew wide and she groaned "damn Hunters and Warlocks" she grumbled.

Fordring simply chuckled and said "Leyla if you could go sort this out?"

"Yes sir." She replied with a crisp salute and turned out the room and practically sprinted out of the keep.

Fordring chuckled again while shaking his head before addressing the guard "Please escort these two to guest quarters and see to it that everything they need is attended too, they've had a long journey."

Yes sir," the guard nodded and turned to the two orcs to show them to their quarters.

* * *

The moon had risen high over Heartglen; the only souls stirring were those unfortunate enough to have night duty.

And the Shaman pacing her quarters.

What she said was true, she was weary, but now she found herself unable to sleep again due to worry.

But, now it was for the little Paladin, Leyla.

Arsiok needed this journey, it could be the last thing to save him, the only thing to save him, nothing else had worked.

Of course, she had no proof of her claims; he and more importantly, his loathsome brother were very clever about not leaving any evidence. But suspicion remained, even Thrall suspected as such.

Geyla knew that all was not lost, there was still a sliver of good left in him, but it was fading rapidly. She needed to get him somewhere safe, somewhere away from his brother and the… _others_ influence and could think of no better place than among fellow Shaman in the Twilight Highlands.

She didn't want to involve anyone else in her problems, her mistakes, but she had little choice.

As soon as she saw Leyla, she could feel the elements approving of her, she was a righteous soul that had a far better chance of saving him then she did, ancestors knows she tried. She sighed and moved toward her bed, she could do nothing in this state.

Her last thought before she succumbed to exhaustion was that elements were the ones who had chosen the girl, may they protect her from this evil as well.

* * *

woo! new story! came from no where really, plot included! brains are weird.

Both Crimson and Braelyn belong to AMCM74 and Mythique respectively, i do so love using them. XD

Next chapter: details of the trip are revealed, and Leyla still has more questions then answers. Also, Arsiok continues to be a dick.


	2. CH2: sunrises, answers, and questions

It was a restless night for Leyla, who after separating Bitey and poor Dagnip had been immediately ambushed by Braelyn.

After explaining the events that unfolded in the Highlord's study, both of them seemed to think of every possible explanation that it could possibly be. Yet, they still felt like they were going in circles.

"well," Braelyn started slowly as she and Leyla made their way from the mess hall, "Don't know why… so what about where?"

Leyla frowned as she once more went over the conversation in her head. "No, nothing about that either."

"Well where could he possible go that he would need you, an argent crusade paladin that is, as a guide?"

"Hrmmm…."

"Maybe he's an Ambassador and you'll have to escort him to Stormwind!"

"Light I hope not! Then I'd be obligated to go see my parents and could you imagine what they would say if they found out that I was escorting a member of the Horde around?" Leyla's from quickly went into a grimace at that thought.

"Well, it's not like your parents could mad at you for simply doing your job!" Braelyn retorted, still so baffled by someone's parents, especially Leyla's could sound so… unpleasant.

Leyla scoffed and shook her head. "Trust me," she said in oddly soft voice, "they've been enraged about far less things." A distant look now lingered in the Paladins eyes.

Both women walked in silence, Braelyn unsure how to continue, although she considered Leyla a good friend, the Paladin had never really opened up about her past. Except for the occasional happy memory, like her Paladin training in Northshire, she really didn't know that much except that she had really awful parents.

Before Braelyn could go to speak again, Leyla cut her off. "It's getting late Braelyn, and I have a feeling that I'm going to have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh well, if you your sur-"

"Yes I'm sure, good night." And with that, she abruptly turned and walked away to her room. Braelyn was a bit hurt at the sudden dismissal, but Leyla had a lot on her plate right now. Sighing, she made her way to her own quarters.

Well, as grumpy as this Arsiok seemed he couldn't be that bad if Geyla was conformable with him and Leyla traveling together alone…. right?

* * *

Grumbling, Leyla flipped onto her back for what seemed like the millionth time and started at the celling. After abruptly leaving Braelyn, she had returned to her room and promptly crawled into her bunk, not paying her two roommates, a gnome and night elf, any mind. For their part, they ignored it, use to Leyla's 'brooding periods' as they secretly called it.

Leyla hoped sleep would help ease her troubled mind, but no such luck. What little sleep she got was restless and plagued by the same questions she had in her waking hours.

Sighing once more, Leyla gave up on getting any remaining sleep and rose up checking out the window to see if was light out yet.

Whipping away the thin layer of condensation, she could see that it was close to morning but not quite, another ten minutes or so till sunrise.

A thought drifted into her mind, a custom she had picked up from another paladin, one that always helped her clear her mind, and boy did she ever need that today.

Still moving stealthy, she crossed the room to pick up her cloak but as she did, she caught sight of her appearance in the mirror.

Her long red hair that she took she care to always have perfectly combed and set into a high bun, was dishevelled and messy. Her face was haggard from lack of sleep and her vivid green eyes had deep bags under them. Altogether, she looked like a mess… or a crazy person. She could hear her mother's enraged tone in her head, telling her that a lady would never leave her room or house looking in such a state.

The thought made her hesitate a bit… but if she waited any longer she would miss it…

Well, its not like there would be anyone to notice anyway, most of the guards would be half asleep anyways, so no one would see her.

Resolve once again firming, she grabbed her cloak and quickly wrapped it around her shoulders to keep her warm in the morning chill and to hide the view of her bed clothes.

Quietly, she slipped out of her room and made her way into the depth of the keep.

* * *

By then time she made her way to the upper outer ramparts of the keep, the sky was already a dull grey, just on the cusp of dawn.

Smiling that she made it in time, she shifted closer to the ledge so she could get a better view.

Only to find the stone she stepped on gave way beneath her.

Cursing and flailing, she felt herself lurch forward over the edge and toward the ground below.

_'God damn lazy maintenance workers!'_ she cursed inwardly as she started to call on the light to cast a protective shield around her. It would be enough to keep her from being killed, but not strong enough to prevent something being broken.

As the final blessed words were on her lips, she felt something latch onto her cloak and jerk her backwards onto the hard stones.

Slightly dazed she looked up to see her savior.

Only to see a very annoyed Arsiok staring down at her.

"Arsiok?" she questioned, surprise evident in her still sleep hoarse voice.

At the sound of his name the orc stilled and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's you."

_'Well good morning to you too.'_ Leyla thought getting slowly to her feet.

Still glaring at her he scoffed, "humph, saw you slink up here and thought maybe an idiotic homeless wanderer had wandered in."

She smiled at this, because light, she certainly knew she looked the part. "Well, as you can see I am no homeless wanderer."

"But you are an idiot." He continued harshly. "What the hell are you doing up here paladin?"

"Waiting." She said simply, trying to appear unfazed by the orc's usual rudeness.

"For what?" he snapped, clearly already growing annoyed by the paladin.

Before Leyla could retort, she saw it, the suns bright rays began to slowly peak over the hill tops and through the clouds.

"For that." She said turning her attention fully toward the quickly spreading sunrise.

The light danced across all that it touched, burning away the early morning the fog and seeming to set the sky on fire with its brilliant rays.

For a moment, both Shaman and Paladin watched the beautiful sunrise in blissful silence… but Arsiok broke it with another scoff.

"You nearly broke your neck to watch the damn sunrise?"

"well," Leyla began slowly, "not just that but to reflect on a lesson another paladin, a Tauren paladin," she added seeing him start to roll his eyes," once taught me."

"A Tauren?" he asked. All the bite gone from his voice, now replaced with genuine curiosity.

She nods before continuing "yes, the Tauren call the sun as An'she, the right eye of their great Earth Mother. It is a small part of a whole being, yet it plays it important purpose." She said, smiling warmly as she fondly remembered the talks with the kindly paladin.

"And?" he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant, but she could see the interest in his eyes.

"To the Tauren's An'she's light is sacred, the rays of first dawn being most sacred, and often used for periods of reflection and focus as they remind themselves of the cycle of the sun and the light."

The sun has reached the keep fully now, lighting up her face and her hair, making it look like living flame. She drew a deep breath before continuing.

"Even though the light will eventually give way to night, they take solace in the fact that it is never truly gone, but will always return and bring with it a new day, a new dawn. Thus the cycle of light, cycle of the world." She finished softly.

Arsiok appeared thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Don't you humans have much more boring and identical saying? 'It's always darkest before the dawn' or some crap like that?"

"I'm pretty sure that saying originated from the Tauren somehow, I doubt humans could ever think of something like that on their own." The sentence is out her mouth before she even knows she says it as she turned to face him.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time humans stole something and tried to take credit for it." He remarked, but the statement lacked any venom and Leyla could see the subtle upturn on his lips from her statement.

Turning away from the sunrise he shifts to the paladin studying him quietly and frowns. "You should get back to your room for anyone sees you and mistake you for riffraff like I did."

"That bad?" she grimaced.

"You look like shit." He stated bluntly and honestly.

"Well, I'm not a morning person." She smiled weakly, now again self-conscious of her appearance.

"Hate to see how you deal with morning guard duty then."

"I've been fortunate enough to find a way to get out of it every time I had for the last month."

"Oh?" he asked, obviously not really caring as his gaze had once again moved back to the sunrise.

"mhm, I bribe my gnome roommate with my pudding at dinner for the next two months. She'll honestly do anything for the stuff." Once again Leyla found herself inwardly cursing herself for speaking without thinking again. She had to try not to flinch as Arsiok gaze swept back to her.

_'What is with this orc?'_ she huffed _'why does he keep making me slip up like this?'_ she was quickly drawn from her mussing by a sound she did not expect to hear, a sight she did expect to see.

Arsiok was laughing.

It was a rich, oddly uplifting sound, as he deep voice resonated the outer keep, before finally subsiding with a small smile on his face.

"I know you did not mean to be funny, but a gnome and pudding sounds oddly comical." It was amazing how much his voice changed from when she first met him yesterday, now it was full of warmth and mirth, and oddly, did more to soothe Leyla's nerves and frazzled thoughts more the sunrise had.

"Well, it kind of does when you mention it." She could not help but to smile as well.

They watched in silence for a couple minutes before Leyla felt bold enough to speak again.

"So, do you have any customs like this?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to step on any toes.

"Orc customs you mean?" he asked turning to look at her again.

"No, I mean Shaman customs actually." She finished and looked at him hopefully, only to shirk back.

Too late, she realized that somehow she crossed a line. His eyes were now guarded; the slight smile had faded from his lips.

"I should think that is none of your business, human. Keep your questions and curiosities to yourself and do not bother me such petty inquiries." and he spoke no longer with warmth, but in the same cold, dismissive voice he had yesterday.

Without waiting for a response, he turned and left, leaving Leyla alone in the growing sunrise, wondering what she did to set him off.

_'Well,'_ she thought dryly, _'so much for a good start.'_

* * *

Not long after Arsiok's abrupt departure, Leyla returned to her rooms, intent on getting some answers today about Hearthglen's unusual guests.

After she had properly gotten dressed in her standard crusader armor she quickly met up with Braelyn for breakfast. Breakfast its self was uninteresting fare, as both had given up on brainstorming possible ideas for why the orcs where here. Plus, even though she looked somewhat better, Leyla still felt bleary eyed and exhausted, it mostly pride that kept her falling face first into her oatmeal.

Just as they were leaving the mess, one of Tirion's personal guards approached Leyla.

"Lady Leyla, both the Highlord and the honorable Shaman Geyla are waiting for you in the Highlord's study."

Nodding to the guard, Leyla quickly turned and made her way toward the path that lead to the keep, but not before sending a slight reassuring smile to Braelyn.

"It's going to be fine, I have a feeling the orc isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be."

This earned a confused look from the hunter, but before she could press for details, Braelyn was swept away by the sea of other Crusaders leaving the mess.

Chuckling, Leyla turned and went on her way, knowing full well that she would be ambushed latter for further information.

For some reason Leyla couldn't place, she didn't share with Braelyn what happened on the ramparts this morning. Heck, she wasn't sure it did happen.

And to speak of it would feel…odd.

No, for now Leyla was content with the knowledge that Arsiok wasn't as bad as she thought, maybe this trip would be pleasant for both of them after all. Smiling at that thought, Leyla continued on her way, her footsteps feeling a little lighter.

Leyla was still smiling when she reached the study and made her way inside, seeing the Highlord and the elder Shaman bent over a map, but surprisingly, (and secretly disappointingly,) no Arsiok.

Her smile quickly faded once she saw the Elder's face though. She looked even worse off than Leyla, even slightly swaying on her feet.

"Ah, good you're here." She began warmly seeing the other paladin enter the room and beckoned her over to where she stood.

"Elder Geyla," Leyla said slowly as she approached, now getting more concerned for the health of the Shaman the closer she got, "are you certain you wish to discuss plans now? I'm perfectly fine waiting until the afternoon if you are still fatigued."

"That's kind of you to offer young one, but I'm afraid time is not a luxury I can afford at the moment."

"May I ask why that is Elder?" Leyla felt her confusion returning.

Seeing her confusion the elder shaman nodded and continued on, even though exhaustion laced her voice. "I should start, by outlining the reason for our abrupt appearance and urgency."

Drawing a deep breath, she continued. "As you are well aware… the situation is… tense to put it mildly in Durotar right now. It is not an easy place to be for someone who supports Vol'jin…. or a shaman. Normally, shaman from all walks of the Horde can communicate with the elements quite freely, but thanks to Garrosh's idiocy, that is not currently possible." A spark of anger lights up Geyla's eyes at the mention of the Horde's current Warchief.

"Those wretched dark shamans have been torturing the elements, bending them horribly so that they are broken and obey them, rather than ask them for aid."

Leyla grimaces at this, she knew Hellscream was brutal, but this? She couldn't but help shake her head in disgust.

"Unfortunately… the shamans influence is effect normal shaman too."

"What do you mean?"

Geyla hesitated before continuing. "We are unable to commune with the elements as we once were, even Thrall is having difficulties."

"The elements have been a major guiding force for the orcs for a very long time, especially after the fall of the concentration camps so many years ago. To us, they are a major part of our culture, as much as our ideals of strength and honor." A troubled look was shadowing the elder's face as she continued her explanation.

"To have our bonds obscured like this is… concerning to say the very least."

"What if those affected were to leave Durotar? Would the bonds not remerge in time?"

Geyla shook her head, "it's more than the bonds being obscured, it the lingering effects that are most damning. The experience has left shaman shaken and their faith in the elements shaken, making them easy targets for Hellscream's manipulation."

The troubled look on her face quickly transformed into one of pure anger, one that made Leyla instinctively flinch.

"He and his dark Shaman dogs claim the elements will not answer us because we lack the will to subjugate them as they do."

"That's bullshit!" Leyla exclaimed, once more forgetting her Lady training, so enraged by this vile attempt at propaganda.

Geyla did not seem to notice Leyla's lack of Lady Etiquette but nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, the tactics have little sway on the elders such as myself, but the young ones are a different story…" Her face once more became deeply troubled and her grip on the map table became so tight Leyla could hear the groaning of the wood under her grip from where she stood.

"They… are… unfortunately… easily swayed to Hellscream's ways. To have their bonds all but severed only to see Hellscream's lackeys call on the elements with such ease… they start to think that might does equal right."

Instantly, Leyla's mind flashed to the scene on the ramparts earlier, how Arsiok immediately became cold and defensive as soon as she mentioned Shamanism.

"So, Arsiok?" she asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer, but wanting confirmation.

"Yes, even though he has yet to admit it, I as well as several others suspect that he is being tempted to the ways of a dark Shaman." A look of pure anguish crossed the old orc's face.

"So… why bring him here?"

"Even though the bounds are obscured, they are still there; most of the young ones are simply too impatient to see it. But, by bringing him here, to the other side of the world, he stands a better chance to get back on his feet, without Hellscream or his lackeys whispering from the shadows causing him to doubt."

"This journey is a pilgrimage of sorts for him, it is to regain his connection with the elements and more importantly, restore faith in himself. In order to achieve this, it is imperative that he take only the bare essentials, meaning nothing magical that can interfere and no mounts either, it is important that he stay as close to the earth as possible. It is my hope that he will make some peace at least and that our brothers in the Twilight Highlands can aid him in the rest of the way."

"So the ultimate destination is the Shaman enclave in the Twilight Highlands?" Leyla asked as she bent over the map, looking at the routes that they would have to take while a small frown creased her face.

"The most directs routes lead right through Horde territory. I do not mean to question your judgment, honored Shaman, but wouldn't it be more effective for him to travel with a Crusader who has ties to the Horde, maybe another Shaman or Orc?"

"Oh child, I had little choice in the matter of deciding his travel partner."

Lelya's head jerked up at this, startled by the Shamans words.

"Pardon?"

Geyla simply started back with a unsettling unreadable expression, one that Leyla felt pluck at her very soul.

"Who…?"

But before she could ask, the door was thrown open and Leyla's night elf roommate stood there panting as if out of breath.

"Sorry, for the, ah, intrusion, H-highlord, but there's an urgent matter that Leyla needs to attend to."

Tirion, who for most part had been thoughtful silent, immediately sprang into action, alert at the obvious distress in the night elf's voice.

"What is it?" he demanded sharply.

She took a couple mouthfuls of air before she spoke again, but when she did, Leyla was torn between bashing her head against the wall and sprinting out of the keep.

"It's Braelyn Hawke." She paused for a moment as Leyla swore under breath, something about 'damn hunters'.

"She… seems to be… in a bit of incident and is dealing with a very angry orc."

"One of ours?" Tirion asked sternly and the elf shook her head.

"No sir, it's the other Shaman that came to us yesterday."

"Damn boy!" Geyla swore loudly.

The elf's eyes quickly flicked back to Leyla, urgency written all over her face.

"You're good at defusing situations like this! Please hurry Leyla! I do not know the details but my instincts tell me that she is in great danger near him in the state he's in!"

_'Sprinting out of the keep it is.'_ Leyla thought as she ran as fast as she could, praying to the Light that Brae wouldn't do something to aggravate the Arsiok more before she got there.

* * *

Woof! this chapter changed waaaaaay more then I orginally planned, but im still happy with the results. I know i promised more Brae, Mythique, but by time i got to this point i thought adding that might make it too long. plus, build suspense, cause im evil like dat. :)

Arsiok wasn't nearly a big a dick as i originally planned and im sure many of you are going 'aww, hes just a big softie thats going through a rough spot!' yaaaaaaaaa, hold onto that thought and see if you still think that way after seeing him next chapter.

*special note: the lovely and super awesome AMCM74 has drawn a picture of my main toon, my mage Chelinka! who also appears in her story 'Echo of the Lions Roar' and she has been awesome enough let me use it! :D even thou part of the pic is cut off (damn it image manger) i still love it sooooooo! go check it out on the devi!*

next chapter: Leyla tries her best to get to Braelyn before things go from bad to worse, but someone unexpected steps in! Will they be enough to calm the Shaman's wrath, or will they be scraping Brae and her defender off the pavement?


	3. CH 3: Harsh Words and Perils

"GAH!" A troll yelped, being unceremoniously knocked over by the silver and orange blur that was Leyla.

"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder, not bothering to slow down in the slightest as she bolted toward where her roommate last saw Brae and the angry Arsiok. Not that it was too hard to find them, raised voices, specifically Arsiok's, made it easy.

"-ive me a reason I shouldn't skin that mangy excuse for a lynx right now!" Leyla quickly made her way toward the source of the yelling as fast as she could, only to have to skid to a stop before she collided with the broad back of a night elf.

It seems she wasn't the only one to come running at the sound of raised voices. Whether it was out of concern or boredom, Leyla wasn't sure. Judging from the fact that that most were initiates who were simply standing there goggling the scene like gutted murlocs Leyla was going to put her gold on boredom.

"I'm so sorry! He's never done that before!" Braelyn's bewildered and apologetic voice cut through Leyla's cynical musings and spurned her to start attempting to elbow her way to the front of the attentive gathering of gawkers, her sense of urgency and causing her to move faster as she heard the voices continue.

"Never done it before? Pah! It seemed to have no problem sinking its wretched teeth into my heel!'

_'Damn it Bitey! Why did you have to live up to your name so well?!'_ Leyla cursed inwardly as she continued to make her way to the front of the que, a feat which despite her best and slightly frantic efforts, was slow going, many refusing to move and simply shooting her dirty looks at her elbowing or ignoring her polite murmurs of 'excuse me'.

"I have no idea why he did that! He's never so forward with strangers, unless they smell like someone he already knows…." Braelyn trailed off, obvious puzzlement still lacing her voice.

"Whether I 'smell' like someone he knows or not is irrelevant! He shouldn't just go off and bite someone without his maters command! The fact that he did speaks volumes about your 'skill' little hunter." He ended with a sneer, causing his audience to jostle nervously, sending Leyla even further back.

"Oh? And just what are you able to garner from your limited observation?" Braelyn inquired, all softness and apologetic tones gone from her voice. That was a red flag for Leyla, because even though the Hunter usually tried to ensure the few heated arguments that occurred never ended in fits of violence.

Usually being the key word there.

However, Leyla knew that Braelyn had great pride in her path as a Hunter and seriously doubted that she would let that one slide, the only thing that could make it worse was insulting her pets.

"I see a pathetic excuse for a hunter and it clearly shows in your poorly trained pets! Tch, I wouldn't be surprised if they were all as pathetic as you and you simply picked them up out a sympathy!"

"What did you say?!" Braelyn hissed, all attempts at an apology forgotten as she stood up ramrod straight in attempt to stare down the sneering Shaman. Even standing at her full height, she was easily dwarfed with her slight 5 ft. frame vs. his towering 6 ft.

Arsiok, seeing he struck a nerve, broke into a cruel smirk as he continued to berate the little hunter. "Pah, I'm not surprised the likes of YOU would be a hunter, their bottom of the barrel in terms of classes. Take away your pet and break your flimsy bow and what are you? Worthless, pathetic!" he sneered, a cruel light glinting in his eyes as he watched her do her best from lashing at him on the spot. Her fists were clenched together so hard her knuckles were turning white from the attempt. She opened her mouth to retort but caught a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye, Leyla still trying to valiantly to reach her, a pleading look in her eyes for Brae to not make it any worse.

Drawing a deep breath, Braelyn slowly exhaled, doing her best to send her rage out as well, before she turned back to the antagonistic shaman whose sneer seemed to drop markly when he saw that she no longer looked ready to try to tear his arm off.

"I have already apologized for my pet's actions and despite what you may think you're yelling may achieve, I will assure you that it will in fact, do absolutely nothing." Braelyn began, her voice resuming its usual softness but there was an edge of steel to her tone, leaving no room for argument or interruptions until she had fully spoken her piece.

"In fact," She began again narrowing her eyes as she remembered how this whole thing started, "I believe if anyone is at fault here it is you, 'Honored Shaman."

"What are you blathering about now Hunter?" Arsiok snarled, his smug air rapidly detreating now that Brae had bounced back from his attempts to goad her and was now in fact, speaking down to him as if he was nothing more than a misbehaving child. This factor was in fact putting him in an even worse mood then he was before and that in itself was a very bad sign, even causing several of the trainee's closest to him to start edging away very slowly. Braelyn paid no heed to the telltale signs of 'shut up and walk away' kept taking. Her determined stare completely fixed on the aggravating orc.

"I believe it was you who sought me out first." She spoke matter of fact, not at all perturbed by how her comment seemed to aggravate Arsiok more or how their 'audience' stopped shifting away nervously and quickly turned their attention back to the pair, interested in this new piece of information.

This shift of course, jostled Leyla again nearly knocking her over and hampering her progress. Causing the Paladin to furiously grumble under her breath.

_'Seriously why the hell are they all gapping like gutted murlocs, don't they have better things to do?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE HIGHER UPS? Heck, I'd settle for Callidus, he's shiny enough that he probably blind everyone here, then nag everyone back to their posts without even lifting a finger!'_ Leyla continued to inwardly grumble about the situation and promptly missed the first half of Arsiok's irate retort.

"-dea what you're talking about." Arsiok snapped his lips curled into a viscous snarl as he constantly flexed his fingers, as if itching to wrap them around the stubborn hunter's neck.

"Oh? Because I'm certain I was just heading to my morning duties when I saw you making your way toward me. And I knew it was me you were walking toward because you didn't start walking until you saw me! That's when Bitey-"

"When your MISREABLE flee bitten pet decided to latch onto my leg!" Arsiok roared cutting of Braelyn and making many around him jump.

"Perhaps he was just protecting me, you had quite the lovely scowl on your face as you stomped over to me. Maybe he thought you were a threat!" Braelyn shot back, unperturbed by the raise in his voice in the slightest.

"So he just decided to sink his wretched teeth into my leg on a mere 'thought'? Not even on your command? Pets are meant to OBEY, not have free reign and do as they please! Pah, you ARE a piss poor hunter if you can't even exercise your will over something as pathetic as a mangy lynx!"

"Hunters don't make their pets their every order, they're not slaves! Nor will I EVER try to make them obey like that!" Braelyn cried, disgust written all over her face at the orc's idea of a 'proper pet'.

"So you just let them run rampant? So you are not only a piss poor hunter but a fool as well! I wonder, how long until your stupidity and naivetés gets someone you care about killed!"

That did it. With that comment the angry flush that stained Braelyn's checks seemed to drain away as she slumped ever so slightly. The slight change went unnoticed by most but not by Leyla.

Unfortunately, not to Arsiok either.

His face once again twisted into an antagonistic smirk as he continued speaking. "Ohhh? What's this? Have I misspoken? Has your stupidity already gotten someone you cared about killed?"

"That is none of your concern." Braelyn stated firmly but her grip on her bow tighten greatly so that her knuckles were starting to turn white. Arsiok, seeing that he had indeed struck a nerve, decided to press further seeing how far he could twist the proverbial knife.

"Heh, seeing your reaction it's not too hard to guess what happened. You stumbled onto something, or someone you shouldn't have and in typical idiot fashion you rushed in without thinking and one of your dear friends had to pay for your ineptitude."

Braelyn opened her mouth to reply but Arsiok cut her off, not stopping his cruel taunting.

"Yet it seems that you haven't learned from their fate, your stupidity is still very much apparent in you inability to even properly train your pets! I wonder… did their sacrifice mean nothing to you? Or did you willing let them die so you can live? Why pay up for your mistakes if someone else can take the fall, hmmm?" Arsiok finished with a sneer a salvage, cruel gleam in his eyes as he regarded the Hunter valiantly struggling to maintain her composure and not shoot him on the spot.

"Who are YOU to talk about mistakes, Arsiok?" A third voice interjected, causing both Hunter and Shaman to turn toward the source.

The crowd parted to the one who spoke as he made his way easily to the shocked Hunter and angry Shaman.

_'How the heck did he do that?!'_ Leyla thought shocked and slightly miffed as she had finally made her to the middle of the mob. _'It seems ive barely made a dent, how it they part for him, without so much a word?!'_ her annoyance firming her resolve as she began to move forward again, though this time more aggressively than before.

_'This has gone on long enough! I need to get to them soon…'_ she cast a wary glance at Braelyn's 'rescuer', _'and I'm not sure he's going to help.'_

"Who are you to poke your nose in where it's not wanted, blood elf?" Arsiok snapped eyeing the elf critically as if trying to gauge him as a threat or not.

"You insult a hunter, you insult her pets, the fact that I am also a Hunter not to mention a pet trainer myself, that on its own is reason enough. But, I will not let you stand by and insult lady Hawke!" The blood elf stated as fel green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Halthenis!" Braelyn cried as she recognized the blood elf, who was the very same ambassador she was staring after the other day, his crimson tabard still firmly wrapped around his frame, contrasting vividly with the traditional Silvermoon ranger gear he wore. His eyes flicked over to Braelyn at the sound of his name being called and his eyes softened slightly.

"Lady Hawke." He acknowledged with a brief nod and the ghost of smile flickered across his face before continuing. "I hope you don't mind me stepping in, but I simply could not stand by and watch a lady of your calibre have to deal with the likes of… him." He spoke the last were as if it were something disgusting he had been forced to utter, causing Arsiok to bristle in turn.

"What do you know of me you pompous knife eared bastard?" Arsiok snarled as he took a step closer to the new arrival.

"I, specifically my people, know much of you. More importantly, we know who you support." Halthenis stated in icy tones as he firmly situated himself between Arsiok and Braelyn.

"At least my loyalty to my faction in called into question." Arsiok barked as he attempted to glare at Braelyn.

"Are you so certain of that? The actions of your brother certainly say otherwise."

"Of my brother, not mine!" Arsiok growled as he began to move toward the elf at a slow deliberate pace.

Everyone was so focused on the three in the center of the argument none but Leyla seemed to notice that the earth was starting to slowly rise into small wicked looking spikes around Arsiok's feet.

_'This is bad, really, really, really bad.'_ She thought frantically as she started her final push through the ring of useless bodies before a sudden thought stopped her.

'_But… I thought Geyla said that Arsiok was having trouble calling on the elements, so how is he-'_ her thoughts were abruptly cut off as Halthenis let loose a harsh bark of laughter.

'It doesn't take a child to work it out! Where ever your brother is, you are bound to follow! Like the obedient weakling you are!"

The very air seemed to stand still as the entire assembly sucked in a collective breath. It was all Leyla could do not to face palm at the elf's stupidity, because to everyone else it was glaringly apparent that was a very, very bad thing to say.

"What did you say?" Arsiok breathed his voice not much louder than a whisper as the previously still air around him started to stir. Once again, mostly all seemed oblivious to the subtle changes that seemed to be situating around the orc, save for a certain Paladin who grew even more concerned and confused.

_'Wind and Earth? This is getting worse by the second yet I still don't get it, how is able to call on them?'_ Leyla's wind whirled furiously as she tried to come up with an answer as the subtle breeze that had been surrounding Arsiok drifted over to her and as it did she stopped in her tracks.

She had been around Shaman before, there were a surprising number of Earthen Ring shaman that liked to keep close ties with the Crusade, granted she didn't talk with them enough but she had been around them enough.

Enough to know something was wrong.

The wind that surrounded her put her on edge and then she realized it why. It was the smell that is carried, one being situated in the Plaugelands she was unfortunately familiar with.

It was the smell of death, death and decay.

It was barely noticeable but Leyla had become too familiar with that smell to not recognize it instantly.

_'Yet...'_ she thought as she looked around confused, _'why don't they?'_ Unfortunately, either the blood elf was stupid or brave, she wasn't sure which, maybe both, continued to on speaking.

"That is what you are! You obey orders to a fault, no matter how despicable you don't question, you don't protect those you could have saved! And that, THAT, makes you the weakest, most pathetic orc I have ever know." Halthenis spat furiously as he blatantly ignored Braelyn tugging on his sleeve, trying to get him to stop.

"Weak… WEAK? You call ME WEAK?! YOU PATHETIC MANA DEPENDENT WORM!" Arsiok roared as he flung out his arm, causing the wind he had been gathering to rise to frightening tempest and knock almost everyone off their feet. Halthenis stumbled back into Braelyn and both managed to stay upright, but everyone else was knocked over, save for Leyla.

She was able to instantly throw up a bubble to ward off most of the blasts effects, enough for her and her bubble to stay standing for the most part. Seeing the golden glow of the Paladin caused both Halthenis and Braelyn to start and turn toward her.

Which gave Arsiok the opening he was waiting for.

With a twisted snarl, he raised his other hand and the miniature spikes which had been silently gathering at his feet sprang up into massive deadly size, with their wicked sharp tips aimed directly at the blood elf and the human hunter.

"Let's see how bold you are with a spike through your skull, elf. He spat and without a moments hesitation he flicked his wrist sending the deadly spikes toward the surprised pair.

Leyla acted without thought and felt her legs moving as she leapt in from of them both, not a moment too soon. But her victory was short lived as she felt her barrier shatter and the wicked spikes easily rend armor and flesh.

She saw Braelyn and the ambassador's wide shocked and horrified stares and what was no doubt a horrific sight of the spikes protruding her body. She tried to speak but was only able to cough up blood.

_'Blood? Is… that my… blood?'_ she sluggishly thought. She couldn't think straight, couldn't move, and couldn't feel anything except pain.

She felt herself falling, her vision rapidly fading as she heard voices calling frantically for her.

"NO!"

That last cry made her pause as her rapidly fading vision filled with black. _'That last cry... sounded like it was in Orcish… but ive heard that voice before….where….?'_

Her thoughts were lost as she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Sooooooooo... hows it going?

...I'm a terrible person for not updating in so long, and then to leave it hanging like this? im just that worst person ever arnt I? *cackle*

But seriously, im sorry for leaving this so long, RL is stupid. -.-

Plus, the first half of this chap did NOT want to be written, seriously, i re wrote this like four times and im still kind twitchy about it. but gosh darn it, you guys deserve an update!

Next Chapter: Shit goes to shit as general confusion reigns! Everyone is mad about something or at someone, much to a certain warlock's amusement.


	4. Ch4: You Mad Bro?

AN: I regret nothing about that tittle.

* * *

They had seen the worst the Scourge had to offer.

They had spent months in the frozen hell that was Northrend gaining ground against the Lich King Inch by painful inch, each advanced stained with the blood and sacrifice of the fallen.

Against impossible odds they succeeded in usurping the Lich King from his frozen throne, claiming victory where all others had known only defeat.

So it was with great bewilderment (and embarrassment when this tale was later retold for official reports, needless to say they records may have been altered slightly,) to see the mighty Argent Crusade seemingly fall into fits of panic over one fallen Paladin and the Shaman who attacked her.

Bewilderment to some, but not to one.

For she remembered, that in their 'glorious' campaign against the Lich King, that the Crusade spent several months within a stone's throw of their enemies front door step (ugh) jousting.

So to see the chaos one little Paladin's foolish actions wrought, from the same brilliant minds that build their strong hold atop old nerubian catacombs even knowing they were in the heart of enemy territory and yet still being so shell-shocked when it was revealed…

No, bewilderment was not the word.

Crimson was in fact, amused.

To see how the actions of a few and the in-actions of many could so easily tip the scales of peace into such chaos was never something that ceased being entertaining for the warlock.

Several soldiers ran past her and a few stopped and hesitated when they saw the warlock lingering in the shadows, but none remained for long when her golden gaze flickered in their direction. They quickly returned to their course and raced off to see if they could help, many who hesitated where most likely attempting to work up the nerve to ask the warlock why she was not.

Crimson snorted at that thought as she retreated further into the shadows, growing weary of prying eyes yet her eyes never once left the drama unfolding before her. Her lips curling into a smile as she watched Braelyn attempt to hurl herself at the apparently stunned Arsiok, it took three Paladin's, one Tauren, to have modest success holding her back. Seeing how she wouldn't be able to punch his lights out restrained as she was, reverted to a rather profound string of curses in both Common and Thalasian making several around her blush at her volatile behavior and word choice.

Help indeed… what more did they need her for? They seemed to be... managing on their own.

Of course, she could have stopped him before hand, she seen him stomp toward Braelyn and had more than an inkling of what would occur in his abysmal mood. Besides, why delay the inevitable? After all that occurred, the boy was bound to have a tantrum sooner or later, what with the old woman's constant mollycoddling. If anything, having his tantrum now might prevent harm, well… further harm, to Leyla later and make Crimson's few remaining days in town interesting.

A commotion drew her attention to the main keep where she could see both Tirion and Geyla running toward the mess, concern and panic visibly etched in both their faces.

She smirked before withdrew into the shadows even further as the pair rushed passed without a glance at her, Tirion trying fruitlessly to restore any semblance of order while Geyla screamed at Arsiok demanding to know he had done, while the orc simply stood there, silent and unmoving.

She chuckled before being enveloped by the shadows completely, a flash of gold before she disappeared to a more ideal location.

"_Most interesting indeed…"_

* * *

To say Braelyn was mad was an understatement, mad was when she argued with the hunter trainers in Goldshire, or when Bitey chewed up most of her arrows. No, Braelyn wasn't mad.

She was _livid._

After being restrained in her attempts to beat the crap out of Arsiok, she was brought (dragged) to the nearest building, which happened to be the chapel. Those that had restrained her kept a wary eye on her as they released her once they were inside while the gnome and night elf priest within did their best to try to sooth the slightly rabid hunter. Needless to say, all attempts at any sort of soothing came to a halt after she punted the gnome over pews and head butted the night elf square in the face.

She was in the middle of trying to glare down her 'guards' when Halthenis swept into the room, looking rather flustered.

"Lady Hawke!" he cried and hurried over to her, a nervous smile filtering across his face when he caught sight of the still enraged hunter. When he caught sight of her obvious anger he stuttered to a halt just within an arm's length of her.

"You're alright? The beast didn't harm you did he?" he said worriedly as his eyes swept over her, trying to gauge if she had sustained any injuries.

For a moment, Braelyn felt her anger falter and she went to reply that she was fine, until Halthenis made the mistake of saying the very wrong thing.

"It's a good thing that Paladin was there just in time to shield us, or else you and I would have taken the brunt of that monster's attack."

Braelyn immediately once again swelled with anger and his statement.

"That PALADIN? She has a name you know! It's LEYLA! Don't make it sound she was simply a useful shield that just happened to be on hand!" she hissed venomously, causing Halthenis to flinch and draw back slightly, only for Braelyn's hand to snake out and twist into an iron grip hold on his tabard. Ignoring his squirming she continued on her tirade.

"Especially since the majority of what happened was you FAULT! Why would you be so stupid as to aggravate an already ideated orc, one who you apparently know is rather volatile?"

"Forgive me, my Lady" Halthenis stuttered as Braelyn's hold on his tabard and tightened to the point where it was getting difficult to breath, "But seeing him brought up some rather… painful memories of what his brother has-" He was cut off by Braelyn giving him a violent shake.

"So that just gives you the right to attack him like that?! Did you see what you've done?! Leyla was seriously hurt because of your… your… stupid EGO! She could be crippled! She could be dead!" She punctuated each statement with a rather violent shake. Before Halthenis could even muster a retort another voice sternly interjected.

"That's enough Miss Hawke. Release him."

Even though she knew that voice, Braelyn very begrudgingly released her hold on the blood elf and took a step away, still angry.

"Highlord." She ground out, doing her best to keep eye contact with the floor boards.

Tirion's gaze flicked between the frazzled blood elf and the disgruntled hunter, who was doing her damndest to not make eye contact with anyone, except for the floorboards she seemed to be so intently interested in. He couldn't help let a worn sigh slip out and his shoulders slightly, how could a day that started off so ordinary spiral into chaos so quickly? He should have been use to chaos after his campaign in Northrend but it was one thing to go toe to toe with the worse amalgamations the scourge has to offer as oppose to watching his men run around like agitated murlocs.

* * *

It had started about an hour prior to the incident, he was enjoying a lovely spot of tea, a rather rare tea that only came from Mulgore which, oddly enough, Crimson had brought him. He had been slightly surprised by the gift and had started to ask the occasion. However, Crimson just smiled her most innocent smile and said that she thought it would help him relax and then strolled away without another word. Many would have been appalled be the audacity of the warlock leaving before she was dismissed but Tirion had long learned that it was simply best for everyone involved that not to step her toes needlessly. Besides, he found her trait of filtering off without a care slightly endearing… not that he would admit it out loud of course. He just had some of the leaves brewed while he started to go over his paperwork, not dwelling on the question of how a human (although there were many who thought she was otherwise) was able to procure a rare tea from completely, usually heavily defended, Horde area.

Nearly an hour later he was still shifting his way through the paperwork, currently working on return letter to the regent Lord of Quel'thalas. Even though they preferred not to rely on each other, they were still the closest allies either had and so did their best to remain somewhat civil towards one another. The blood elves had sent one of their rangers as ambassador to discuss trade and troops among the Paugeland's as well as the Gostlands, there was also mention of wanting to clear out the old high elf ranger post in a attempt to reclaim some lost heritage for the blood elves and possibly turn it into another outpost for the Crusade. He was mid-way through writing his letter when something black came into view out of the corner of his eye.

Crimson, it seems, has wandered back in. No surprise there really, she wandered where and when she wanted, whether it be coming or going.

"I see your enjoying the tea" she stated simply.

He looked up to replay but fell short when he saw the look in her eyes.

Mischief.

Mischief not seem like a reason for the Highlord to be warry of, but that was in regards to a normal person's idea of mischief. Crimson's idea of mischief usually meant pain and discomfort (and occasionally death or dismemberment if you asked some) for many and powerful migraine for himself.

"Yes." He stated while warily eying his tea cup. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to the third cup.

Noticing his glare at the offending cup Crimson let loose a light airy laugh, which served to do nothing save cause the pit of dread in his stomach to deepen.

"Come now, there's wrong with it. It's quite good isn't it?"

"It is." He moved his gaze from his cup to the warlock, the look of mischief still evident in her eyes.

Not good.

"What have you done Crimson?" he asked, slightly not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, it's made from a rather rare herb you know. I can't seem to remember the name of it though." She continued as he never asked his question.

"It is rather calming is it not?" she asked innocently.

"It rather is I suppose." He huffed, still trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Good, try to hold on to that in a minute." She said sweetly.

Before he could ask anything further his attention was pulled away by the enormous racket outside his office before his door were promptly thrown open by several of the young trainee's.

"Please sir! You have to come!" one of them begged eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Hold on lad, what's the problem?" he asked gently. Only to be drowned out by terrified babble.

"So much blood!"

"I think she's dead!"

"She can't be dead! She used her divine shield!"

"But the blood! How can she not be?!"

Tirion quickly became alarmed, blood, dead? Who was dead?

"Calm lad! Tell me, who is hurt?" he asked sternly. But they were too far gone, lost in terrified babble and shock.

He turned his gaze back to Crimson, only to find her gone.

Sighing, he turned back to panicked trainees and his Honor Guard that started flooding in now too.

Calm… yeah right.

* * *

Sighing, he thought of how quickly things had taken a turn for the worse as he learned the severity of the situation.

To his relief Leyla was not dead, but was losing blood fast, despite aid of healers on hand. Geyla who had heard the commotion as well and had met him halfway out the keep was off to the side yelling at Arsiok, demanding to know what he had done. The boy didn't say a word or move at all, he seemed too stunned to do so, his attention seemingly fixed on the dying Paladin at his feet.

Making him an easy target for an enraged hunter to fling herself at.

Tirion began barking orders: calm the trainee's down, get Leyla to healing room and have the orc restrained and put in the dungeon.

Everyone scrambled to do as he said and he soon found himself before a still very irate Braelyn Hawke and a blood elf ambassador looking slightly worse for wear.

He asked them both to re iterate what happened from their standing point. As they spoke he felt the makings of a lovely migraine form rapidly and it was all he could do not to start banging his head against the nearest wall.

To have what he was told a powerless orc, attack two people.

One of them was an ambassador of a race that relationships were strained enough as it were, then one of his own to slightly manhandle said ambassador.

Then another of his nearly killed and could still die any minute.

And one very, very, pissed off hunter.

It looked like he needed to amend his letter to the Regent Lord.

But first, there was a certain pissed off hunter to deal with and he had just the method for dealing with her wrath.

"Miss Hawke," he began, getting her attention at last, "since you are one of the injured parties in this incident, I feel it only fair that you be given the right to deal with some of those responsible for the severity of what occurred. Namely, the young trainees who did nothing but gaggle at your predicament."

"Deal with them how?" she asked cautiously.

"They are yours to deal with as you see fit, however, no mangling if you can help it" he hastily added the last part. Last thing he needed was to see that lynx of his running happily around with a night elf arm dangling from its mouth.

"Understood, may I start with the 'discipline' now Highlord?"

He nodded and as soon as he did she bowed her head in acknowledgment and headed briskly out the door, not being hampered by the guards not wishing to incur the hunter's wrath upon themselves. He could her calling outside for her lynx.

"Bitey! Com'ere, we got some gawkers to deal with and I need you at their heels at their boots!"

He winced slightly and slightly regretted his decision… but better them then him.

He turned his attention on the uncomfortable looking blood elf still in the room, who looked slightly pale at hearing Braelyn shouting as she had.

"Ambassador, I am truly sorry for what has transpired here in your short visit. If you would return to your room I will send up a healer to check you over for injuries and one of the cooks with some food as soon as I am able."

The blood elf simply gave a stiff nod and left for his destination.

Tirion left soon after and winced as shrieking and screams of terror drifted over to him. Followed by the sounds of a happy lynx and wrathful hunter.

He winced again when he heard a rather prominent shriek, followed by the sounds of someone telling him to shut up and keep running.

Light have mercy on their souls.

Ugh, he needed more tea.

* * *

Geyla was angry. She was angry that the guards refused to let her see her student, angry at her student for seriously injuring the poor girl… but mostly she was angry for herself for not doing more to prevent it.

After being refused admission to the dungeon, she had wandered into the quietest area she could find, it appeared to be a small library judging from the shelfs of books.

Confined in the quietness of the room her anger gave way to a deep sadness. How? How could it have come to this? She remembers the sickly little orc he once was. How he was always giggling, though they were punctured by coughs wracking his frail body. How his eyes would light up in joy and wonder when he started to commune with the elements and they would respond in kind.

All at once she feel the weight of her memories come crashing onto her shoulders as she hunched over the nearest table in attempt to steady herself.

How did the sweet innocent she knew turn into what he is now?

As pondered the events of her past, what went wrong, she became aware that she was no longer alone.

"Interesting isn't it? How things can change so rapidly, how the years quickly fall to dust?" an amused voice said.

Geyla strained up and whirled around looking for the source, finding that it was none other than the warlock she had seen around Highlord Fordring sitting in push armchair, seemingly skimming a dark tome in her lap, a cup of tea on the small end table next to her, not even looking at the elder shaman.

"Peering into my thoughts with your dark arts?" she snapped, in no mood to deal with this woman.

The warlock didn't look up from her book but a smirk came onto her face.

"Don't be absurd, given the situation it is fairly obvious to figure out what you're thinking about." She stated mildly, still not even bothering to look up.

"If you're so informed on the subject, why didn't you attempt to stop it from happening?" she snarled, at the end of her very little patience.

It was at this that warlock finally lifted her gaze to meet the shaman, who eyes were alight with renewed anger. There was no emotion on the warlock's face, save for a small smile.

"Me? What about you? Why didn't you stop it?" she asked.

"How could have I done anything, I didn't learn of the incident until it was too late, I had no time."

"Yes, you did, you had years even. So why be angry at myself when it was you who was simply to slow to act? Hmm… or was it too scared?" the warlock pondered thoughtfully, completely ignoring the surprised orc in favor of having a sip of her drink.

There was a moment of silence before the warlock spoke again.

"Did you know, that this tea comes from a very special herb? It's quite rare, found only in the lush valley of Mulgore."

Geyla frowned at the abrupt change of topic, "what does tea have to-"

"rare as it is," the warlock continued without noticing or caring she cut Geyla off, "it still takes a skilled hand to blend the leaves properly into making or it very easily turn into something foul and very drinkable." She paused to take another sip still ignoring the confused glares the shaman was aiming at her.

"Obviously, the most skilled tea makers with such an herb are those that reside in Mulgore, Thunder Bluff specifically." Another sip, anther glare ignored.

"Ah, but the thing about Thunder Bluff… or so I've heard, is that it can be notoriously difficult, what with all the buildings squished into one area, to find anything let alone a certain tea maker."

"So difficult in fact, that I suspect it is easy for one to become quite lost… do you know… the most interesting things people stumble onto when their lost… especially in a place like that. Why, it could be anything! From a drunken blood elf sleeping one off, a pair of troll rolling some dice… even an old orc shaman discussing an interesting dream to a friend of hers."

Geyla count help it, she gasped in surprise. Out of all the things she expected from the loud mouthed warlock that was not one of them.

"Odd isn't it? To describe something as simple as a dream and in such vivid detail too. After all dreams are just figments of imagination and memory."

Geyla could feel her fist clenching and unclenching as the warlock continued on.

"But then, to go from speaking of a dream to something seemingly as unrelated as certain members of the Kor'kron, the oddities continue grow it seems!"

Clench, unclench, clench. Did this warlock love the sound of her own voice?

"As odd as all that may seem it seems odder still that she would be speaking of such things so openly! Why, if one can stumble upon such a discussion by accident, think of what other little birds might be listening as well!"

Geyla paled at this. She didn't think of that, didn't think of anything besides of acting before it was too late.

_No, no! But that spot was safe surely it was! They weren't listening, they couldn't have… please…no…_

The warlock, seemingly finished with her tea, looked up to the orc again and her face fell into a look a fake sympathy.

"Oh my, what's wrong elder? Not a fan of birds? Well, you're not the first I've met. There's a dwarf woman I know in Ironforge who simply hates them, pigeons especially."

Geyla makes no move to respond, still griping the table tightly as if she'd keel over if she let go.

Placing the cup back on the table the warlock stood up with the tomb tucked under her arm.

"Ah, enough of my ramblings. I'm sure you have enough to deal with." She made for the door and left without another word, a small smirk still lingering on her lips.

* * *

She stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to think of a way, a way to save her student, to fix anything.

She knew that by attacking the blood elf ambassador, the Highlord would be put in a difficult situation and have to inform blood elf leadership of what occurred. With everything Arsiok was suspected of being involved in, there was no way the elves would let it go without his head as vindication.

There was only way to give him an even slim chance of survival but it hinged on the Paladin's survival, it would work with no other, that she was sure.

Drawing a shaky breath, she moved away from the table, out of the library.

She had preparations to make.

_Ancestors forgive me._ She thought bitterly.

_Because I know those here will not._

* * *

.gerrrrrrrrrrrrd. It took, so long to get around to finishing this thing! I started months ago dangit! dfjdfksljfd...

Thanks as always to Amcm74 and Mythique for inspiration and their characters! (hope Crimmy isn't too awful here, she's a tricky bugger to write :p)

And a bonus special thanks to Bohmzawe for her lovely review of my other story, Tyrant's End. Been stressed lately and your kind words cheered me up a lot :D, one of reason I wanted to get this out now. that and its been bugging me for moooonthhhhhhs. bah.

Next Time: just what is geyla planning? what is Crimson planning... (is she even planning anything or just screwing people around for giggles?) How will the blood elves react when they find out what happened? is leyla dead?! (..no) what role does she play?! will Braelyn accidentally on purpose run the trainees to death?! WILL CRIMSON EVER REMEMBER THE NAME OF THAT HERB?


End file.
